Hot work girl
by Lara Knight
Summary: The stories of Chloe and Beca at work. Series of one shots about liking a co-worker and the problems it creates. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story isn't overly good or thought through, I will continue it so I can keep myself sane. This is the story behind the #hot work girl tag.**

Fate had never planned for them to meet. This was never how it was supposed to be. Was it a wrong turn, punishment or just bad luck? Who knows, but the fact remains they met.

This is a love story. But not the one you expect. It was a summer's day when Chloe first saw Beca; it was actually her first day. Not to mention her first job, god she was so nervous but it was at Terrific Nick's at place she often got pizza from so it couldn't be that bad.

Beca was on make, which as you would think is when you make the pizzas. Chloe remembers that first time clear as day and not that she could admit it but Beca does to.

She looked in Chloe's words _perfect_. Perfect meaning ~ lacking nothing essential to the whole; complete of its nature or kind.

She had no makeup on, glaze of sweat over her face and a determined or more focused look forged on her features. She wasn't clean either, half way through her 3 and a half hour shift she was far from it. The first thing Chloe saw was her eyes, they glanced at her feeling as if she was being watched. Just a glance, maybe a second, she didn't know it yet but Chloe was already hooked.

No words were spoken. For a second they connected, there wasn't a busy pizza store hassling around them it was just two people.

"Beca! Pizza's come on!" Aubrey yelled, moving as fast as she always did saucing some dough.

"Yeah, okay, okay" Beca replied turning back to the make line, returning her focus.

Seconds later 3 phones started ringing, "Chloe phones!" Stacey yelled as she picked one up.

She did and they both didn't notice each other for the rest of the shift, if they were honest either thought anything of it.

Days past and Chloe didn't see the hot work girl and that was fine because she didn't even notice.

Neither are sure when they started getting the same shifts again but one Tuesday they were. Chloe found she getting drawn to the hot girl, by the looks are around the same age as her.

She isn't even sure when she started checking out the other brunette's ass whenever she could but no doubt she was, rather obviously.

And why would you, if you can see you would look at Beca Mitchell's ass, cute in those black shorts and flour hand prints on them, who put them there? We will never know.

Chloe started to look forward more and more to work because the hot work girl of whom she didn't know the name of –but had plan to find out-.

"Call for Beca! Beca!" Chloe yelled out into the store getting parents call was a common occurrence.

The 'hot work girl' as she had some to call her walked directly towards her; slightly taken back she stepped to the side and Beca reached over and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, what?" She answered aggressively like she was annoyed.

Chloe went back to work and forget about it.

But she just couldn't. She just wanted to know this Beca girl, she fascinated her. She wanted to know why she was so focused, why she was the way she was.

Chloe was going to get to know this Beca girl, whether she liked it or not Beca Mitchell was going to be her friend.

* * *

**_So that's my bit._**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 Lava Cakes

**So sexually frustrated again so new chapter. Proof that I can take one thing, a beat of sweat on #hot work girl's neck and turn it into a sex story. So this one is gonna be a two shot but the rest of this series will be one shots.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Lava Cakes**

Chloe found herself checking when Beca was working next and looking forward to the shifts they had together. Taking any chance to talk to the beautiful brunette and any possibility of getting a smile out of her.

"Can you throw a Lava cake in please?" Chloe poked her head around the corner asking however was there.

"Yeah sure" Beca replied turning to put some pizza's in the oven.

5 minutes later…..

"Can you throw another one in?" Chloe asked Beca watching her look adorable super focused on getting every pizza perfect.

"Can you get it?" Beca asked looking up at a packed screen of orders.

"Yeah, I will" Chloe said proudly knowing Beca didn't know she knew where they where.

Beca just laughed, "no its okay I'll get it for you" she said as Chloe walked past looking determined.

"No, I'll get it really. You're busy" Chloe replied walking feeling Beca walking close behind before stopping and doing something, she wasn't really paying attention.

Walking into the Cool room intending to get a Lava Cake, Chloe looked around for it.

"What you looking for?" Beca asked appearing startling Chloe slightly she tried not to show it.

"Lava Cake, of course" Chloe replied.

_Crap accidentally eye contact, Beale get this uncontrollable she's a co-worker for gods sake!_

"Can I help?" Beca asked her eyes looking straight through Chloe.

"Yeah" Chloe answered hesitantly, trying hard to think of gross things.

They both looked under and over the boxes placed everywhere in the painfully small cold room, so cold that you could see their breaths.

"Where are they?" Beca asked getting frustrated.

"I don't know, hey look Imma dragon!" Chloe breathed out heavy her breath visible.

Beca just smiled, "You're an idiot" she laughed still looking.

_That smile, help I'm melting, I'm melting!_

"Its nice in here, its so hot out there" Chloe murmured looking again.

"Coz of the ovens, yeah" Beca answered turning to Chloe to see if she had found the Lava Cakes.

"Keep looking we'll find them"

"Hey Aubrey, where's Beca?" Jesse the head manager asked walking around as he always did.

"I don't really know, I'm sure she'll be back soon" Aubrey quickly replied making pizza after pizza.

"And has anyone seen Chloe?" Jesse asked loudly looking for an answer from anyone.

But he didn't get one, where could his two missing employees be?

"Any luck?" Chloe asked after looking under everything in slight.

"Nope" Beca replied stretching her neck.

Chloe's eyes naturally went to is seeing a drop of sweat on it she reached out and wiped it away.

Her touch lingering just a few seconds too long.

Beca froze. Chloe froze. Those seconds turned to half a minute.

Realising the intimacy of the simple touch Chloe pulled her hand away secretly hoping that Beca would just dismiss it.

But Beca didn't dismiss it, the second Chloe's hand was removed she found herself missing it, feeling a unusual burning sensation from the combination of the cool room and Chloe's warm hand.

"Sorry" Chloe murmured and turned to keep looking. A minute went by and she heard an almost silent click.

"Chloe" Her name rolled off Beca's tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Chloe turned naturally wanting to use every excuse to look at Beca, all of her, that body that should not be possibly working at a pizza place, that face like an angels, that hair long brown and pulled into a perfectly messy pony tale.

Not that she got to look at any of this, she didn't even see Beca move.

But abruptly she was slammed into the wall immediate to her, her whole back pressed against the cool surface. Held there by the most unexpected person and the only other one in the room.

"Beca?" Chloe asked trying hard not to be turned on by the move she had thought about a lot that the brunette had just made.

"Chloe" Beca whispered her lips hovering as she held Chloe's hands above her head.

Chloe's heart was hammering like a construction site as Beca leaned in just a little more.

Their lips meeting for a second before the kiss was deepened.

Beca biting and nipping at Chloe's bottom lip as their tongues danced, moulding perfectly together.

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth her whole body wanting to touched, wanting to touch all at once a growing need forming in the deep pits of her stomach. Her brain shutting off completely not believing that it was actually happening.

Unfortunately they were both humans and eventually needed air but Beca moved down Chloe's delectable neck gulping down air between hot open-mouthed kisses listening to Chloe moan with everyone single one and smiling every time she did.

As Chloe tried to breathe, Beca's kisses turned to biting and sucking on particular parts of the red heads neck the ones that made her want to scream.

Chloe let out a strangled sigh knowing somewhere at the back of her mind that one was defiantly going to leave a big mark.

Beca tugged at the hem of Beca's blue and red work shirt, Chloe agreed to the unspoken request and pulled her top over her head throwing it somewhere in the direction of the door.

And before Chloe knew it her bra was gone and thrown somewhere in the room.

Her nipples hard at the cold air in the room but they weren't cold for long, Beca's hot mouth latching onto one and painfully teasing it before doing the same to the other.

Chloe groaned pressing her legs together, Beca taking it as a sign to change things up roughly kissing the red-head while smoothly pushed her hand under the waist band of Chloe's pain black work pants and underwear. This barely registered in Chloe's brain so when Beca's skilled fingers roughly into her pulsing centre.

Chloe's wavy red locks flew back her head slamming against the wall as panted "yes, Beca" over and over between kisses.

Their breaths coming out fast and hard, seeing them in the air in front of them.

Feeling Chloe coming closer and closer Beca noticed Chloe's perfect blue eyes slammed shut, wanting more than anything to see them as she came.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered in her ear hovering there as she waited for an answer.

"Mmm?" she replied unable to form real sentences with Beca's fingers pumping in and out of her at a maddening pace.

"Open your eyes" she whispered slowing her slightly movements down as an almost threat.

Chloe forced her eyes open; you couldn't even see the blue in them they were so dilated.

Beca would remember that face forever, even if this was just sex or just a one-time thing she would remember the look on her co-workers face when she came, in the cool room while on the clock on her fingers on her terms.

Chloe would never forget Beca's face both that stupidly proud grin she had and that look in her eyes like she had wanted to do that for a very, very long time.

Inevitably everything must come to an end eventually, even good or amazing things. Chloe came down from her high and had only question in her mind.

"What if someone had walked in?" She asked the cold finally getting to her as she looked for her shirt.

Beca pulled out a key from her pants pocket with a grin, "there are perks from hooking up with someone who has worked here so long" she whispered proudly as if it was a huge secret and it was impressive that she knew.

"Okay now I'm getting worried, where are they?" Jesse asked Aubrey who was like his second in command.

"I'm sure there both fine, probably just getting something to eat" Aubrey suggested as if she was trying to convince herself and Jesse.

"Hey Jesse! Mate, the cool room is locked itself from the inside again" Benji one of the dough boys came around the corner covered in flour with a crap-what-the-hell-are-we-gonna-do look on his face.

"Are you sure no ones in there?" Jesse asked walking towards where Benji had just come from.

"I don't think so there's no sound coming out of there" Benji talked as they both walked the last few meters to the cool room door.

"Is anyone in there?!" Jesse yelled his voice booming.

"Yeah, Jesse…we are, the door just some boxes we have to move to get out" Beca yellow motioning for Chloe to hurry up and get her shirt on.

"We?' Jesse asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm here too" Chloe yelled out.

Beca looked at Chloe making sure that she looked normal before opening the door. Happy with how Chloe looked she turned to open the door but not before Chloe grabbed her arm and whispered "your hair!"

The brunettes locks that 30 minutes ago was in a perfect pony tail was now almost falling out and a complete mess that screamed ~just had sex~.

She quickly fixed it and after getting thumbs up from Chloe she unlocked the door to see Jesse outside with a relived look on his face.

"Thank god you two are okay" he smiled relaxing to see they were unharmed.

"We are fine, Jesse. You gotta' stop stressing it will give you pimples" Beca sassed, back to her normal sarcastic self.

"What were you two even looking for in there?" He asked looking at the perfectly tidy cool room.

"Lava Cakes" "Lava Cakes" They replied in sync.

"Isn't this a Lava Cake?" Jesse asked leaning past Chloe to pick up a black round Lava Cake holder with the mixture in it.

"Yeah! God we must have missed it" Beca answer hitting her head against her hand with a what-kind-of-magic-is-this look on her face as if Jesse had pulled it from thin air.

"You were looking for 30 minutes and you missed the sign and three tubs of Lava Cakes right next to the door?" Jesse asked sceptically.

"Yeah…I'm not perfect okay Jesse? Okay, now let's go back to work" Beca dismissed Jesse's suspicions and walking behind him and Benji as they walked back towards the busy shop front, leaving Chloe standing in the doorway.

Beca flicked her brown locks as she glanced back at Chloe, sending her a wink before going to the bathroom to wash her hands before heading back to work.

And that was that.

* * *

***Sigh* thank you for reading I feel a lot a better**

* * *

**_A Sendrick-kissed story, follow the tag #hot work girl for updates!_**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 Touch Me

_Hot work girl she touched my hip so I wrote this._

_Touch me_

3 days. That how long Chloe hadn't seen Beca, 3 of the longest days of her life. But it was worth it just to get that 'hello' when she walked in.

It was a Friday night, predictably busy as always. Chloe and Aubrey work working the front together and having a great time. But about 2 hours into her shift Chloe began to notice that Beca was touching her at every possible chance, their arms bushing against each other as they passed.

Madness. Everyone was buzzing around them.

"That's $22 and 35 cents" Chloe told the customer her smile beaming just because Beca was there. The customer handed over $25 cash like a lot of them did Chloe cringed ~ew math~ she thought.

Beca was counting money by the register blocking it, not an unusual situation at work. Chloe stopped for a second and told herself to pretend it wasn't Beca her major work crush and did what she normally did when someone was in the way, She moved in a began opening the draw and Beca moved out of the way like everyone did but then she did what no one did in the workplace.

One simple movement. Beca's hand and Chloe's hip just connected. One touch while Chloe put the money in the register. It felt like her hip was going to catch on fire, a burning feeling setting in. Every second thinking" is she gonna move her hand?" but 30 seconds passed and she didn't, Beca's hand just stayed there.

Chloe didn't say anything and just gave the man his change, he of course had no idea what was going on behind the counter where he could not see.

"Met me in the bathroom 2 minutes" Beca whispered in her ear her hand pushing down slightly on Chloe's hip her hand finally leaving and the red head missing the feeling.

2 most painful minutes of her life. Go or not is the question was Beca just messing with her?

But she went into the small cubicle seeing Beca standing in there waiting for her with that stupid grin on her face.

Before Chloe could fully analyse the situation she had walked into Beca's mouth was on hers, her hands were everywhere at once, everywhere Chloe had wanted them for months.

Feeling all the passion she was holding back reflected in Beca's fierce kiss. Chloe felt the coolness of the wall pressing against her back as Beca pushed her body against the red heads as the kiss deepened.

The business of the store left far behind as Beca's hand slipped into Chloe's black jeans.

20 minutes later fixing their hair and Chloe trying to cover up a hickey Beca had made in a stupid place on her neck that didn't quite get covered by her work shirt. Beca trying to get the just had sex look off her face.

This is the story of the domino's co-workers the ones that touch a little too much. So next time you order a pizza look, really look at the teenager who takes it who doesn't look like they want to be there, because maybe, just maybe they do and they are hooking up in the bathroom.

**Sendrick-kissed production**

* * *

___Lara Knight_


	4. Chapter 4 Those are the rules

**Thank you to the anon that gave me this idea. Hopefully something along these lines happens tomorrow.**

* * *

Those are the rules

Chloe walked into work with a plan, it wasn't a great plan but a plan. Today was the day she was going to find out if there was any chance with Beca Mitchell.

Today was the day, no backing out.

She walked in and saw Beca making pizzas as she always was, damn she was so good at it too.

"Hey" Bec a looked up noticing her other woman greeting her with the smile that she had grown to show when Chloe was around.

"Hey" Chloe replied.

"I'm so beating you in that words with friends game" Beca pointed out finishing making the pizza.

"Are not!" Chloe defended, thinking back to the game they had been playing till 2 in the morning for the last few nights.

"Look who's being childish now" Beca pointed out reminding Chloe that Beca Believed she thought of her as a child.

"Whatever, I'm gonna change" Chloe replied walking away from Beca who had just put the pizza in the oven.

It was early and Beca realised seconds after Chloe left that they were the only ones in the store.

-Little chat, tick- Chloe thought putting her bag down in the storage room.

She had planned this already having her black work pants on and only had to change her shirt.

"Chloe? What you doing?" Beca asked walking in as Chloe was getting her other shirt out of her bag.

"Getting changed Beca" Chloe pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Beca sat down on the huge fridge in the room as looked over at Chloe.

"Are you staying for the show?" Chloe asked grinning.

"Maybe" Beca replied swinging her legs.

"If you're staying the shirt must go too, it's only fair. Those are the rules" Chloe said shocked at herself realising the words that came from her mouth. Where did that sudden confidence come from she had no idea.

Beca looked at her analysing her face trying to figure of if Chloe was being serious, slowly coming to the conclusion that she was.

And with that Beca peeled off her shirt and looked back at Chloe. Frozen, what had just happened? Did her plan work? Chloe just stood there her eyes glued to Beca's ripped stomach that had been revealed.

"Chlo?" Beca asked after half a minute of silence.

"Umm..yeah" Chloe replied pulling her shirt off and looking for her work one.

"Chlo?" Beca asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked looking up blushing.

There Beca was leaned back slightly and her legs parted on the fridge.

That was the second something just snapped inside Chloe's brain, Beca liked her back and nothing was stopping them.

Chloe stormed across the room Beca was slightly confused by the determined look on the red head face but she didn't have a chance to ask why.

Chloe stepped between her legs and cupped her face, then pressed her lips against the brunettes. 4 months of sexual tension had all come down to this one kiss and whether or not Beca would kiss back or sue her for workplace sexual harassment.

Chloe was just waiting or Beca to push her away. But she didn't the already topless girl deepened the kiss while hooking her legs around the red head.

Feeling light headed Chloe pulled away, feeling Beca instantly attack her neck and the brunettes hands go for her jeans Chloe grabbed them.

Beca looked up at her, her eyes dark and confused.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked the first words between them in what felt like forever.

Beca didn't answer she just placed one kiss on Chloe's lips and nodded.

Before she knew it Chloe's hand was inside Beca's jeans pushing aside her underwear.

"You know every time you tell me to do something or act bossy I'm going to remember this?" Chloe whispered in her ear only lightly touching her core knowing how hot the kissing had made her, Beca was a ticking time bomb after months of flirting.

"What, Chlo?" Beca asked not thinking straight or at all with Chloe's hand where it was.

"You getting hot and bothered over s little kissing" Chloe grinned kissing her neck as Beca's back arched.

"You have been flirting with me ever since you started Chlo" Beca almost whined wanting exactly what Chloe wasn't giving her.

Just as she finished the sentence Chloe pushed into her centre watching as Beca gasped.

Starting at a slow pace wanting to enjoy every second of power she had over the manager.

"Chloe-eee" Beca whined growing more frustrated with ever movement.

Chloe quickened her pace only slightly. "Chloe I swear to god I will make work hell if you don't go faster" Beca panted, there was the bossy side she liked so much.

Beca screamed her way over the edge Chloe kissing her all the way.

The head managers name was Benji. He didn't want to come into today, although if you asked him he is now glad he did.

He peeked into the storage room hearing some panting, this is what he saw: the most straight girls in the whole store fucking on the fridge.

Did he cough or say anything? Nope, that's Benji's secret and he has kept it not even Beca and Chloe know that he saw. Maybe just one day he might tell them.

* * *

****_~Lara Knight_


	5. Chapter 5 Knockout

**Just a warning about this story that may not be updated ever again or at least a while.**

* * *

Knockout

It was days like this that made Chloe Beale the way she was. Bad days.

She wasn't even proposed to be working today. It was like some sick twist of fate that she was there; Beca was basically acting like a bitch. Chloe had been avoiding her for a few days that was the polite thing to do.

"Beca" Chloe said surprised, not really to anyone but to herself trying to get her brain to recognise that Beca was there at work and now it had to switch on.

"Chloe" Beca replied not sounding like a human being; does this girl have human emotions?

"Chloe can you get the boxes?" was the first sentence Beca said to Chloe the whole morning.

Chloe went into the storage room where the boxes always where and looked up at the high piled challenge that stood in front of her.

Never back down. She never did.

She reached up and managed to get them without hurting herself impressively.

"Hurry up Chloe" Beca called so Beca walked around the corner faster than her normal pace.

Little did she know that oil from the oven had begun dripping on the floor, she never knew what hit her.

She was walking and then she just wasn't.

She was falling. The red head never felt the hard cold floor smashing against her head.

Black everything was totally black. Nothingness everywhere. Was she dead?

"Chloe? Chloe stay with me, Chloe" a voice called to her.

She barely opened her sealed eye lids.

"Yeah just open your eyes okay?" the voice calmly told her.

Chloe squinted at the light. A beautiful young girl was kneeing next to her.

"You okay?" They asked.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked still squinting, why was it so bright in here?

"Beca, we work together" the brown haired woman replied her eyes fixated on Chloe.

"Where am I?" Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"You're at work, not that you are going to be doing any for a while with that head bump" Beca laughed.

"Who are you again?" Chloe asked trying to sit up but seeming to be in a lot of pain when she did so laying back down.

* * *

**To hot work girl, sorry about for caring, I'll stop.**

* * *

~Lara Knight


End file.
